Captive
by Berein
Summary: Takes place after "Hitting the Ground.." Talbot and Russell bestow a "gift" onto Eric: a human who looks exactly like Godric.  Eric decides to take advantage. Lemony goodness.


**Takes place after Season 3"Hitting the Ground.." Godric is dead but, in celebrating their success in killing the Magister, Talbot and Russell give Eric a "gift" they found in Germany, in a sense Godric does "reappear." I'm a smut-whore and intend for this to be lemony and may even re-edit it to add more explicit content so I hope you enjoy :-)**

Eric watched Russell and Talbot coming toward him at the main entrance of Russell's elaborate home. The exquisite furnishings all due to Russell's little house husband. As if reading his mind, Talbot's big hazel eyes stole a glance at Eric that Russell did not seem to notice, or did not care, and Eric smiled flirtatiously in Talbot's direction. _Must keep up appearances._ The time for revenge was drawing near and Eric could almost feel his father's crown in his hands.

His only regret was that he would have to continue to placate Russell and his Greek whore for a few more weeks while he set his plan in motion to bring down the Misissippi king.

"Eric!" Russell exclaimed in his usual bravado. "Fabulous, fabulous night! Was it not? The Magister is dead, your child is free and now my Talbot and I get to bequeath our gift," Russell remarked slyly, gesturing to Talbot who had an equally sly grin on his face.

Eric perked and was suddenly intrigued.

"Come Eric, we have a surprise for you in the bedroom," Russell and Talbot were already halfway up the stairs, Eric followed, trying to stave off his feeling of reluctance. He knew sexual favors were probably in order once he began fliriting with with Russell and Talbot, but he didn't think they'd want to call it in so soon.

Eric straightened his back and boldly followed the pair into the 2nd floor hallway across the opulent wine, colored carpeting and various brass tables that filled the space. His long legs smoothly following behind Talbot who eagerly followed Russell and stopped at Eric's guest bedroom door.

Talbot began to speak as if continuing a narrative, in his thick Greek accent "...we came across him by chance in Germany on one of our annual trips," he paused to gaze affectionately at Russell who returned a curt smile and Eric forced himself not to snort out loud while he waited patiently for them to get to the point. Russell continued.

"The resemblance is quite uncanny, and I dare say they even smell alike..." Russell swung the door open. Eric froze instantly.

A boy;shirtless hands spread wide apart and tied to the posts of Eric's bed. There was no mistaking his identity: the brown hair, petite frame, even through the gag tied around his mouth, Eric could make out his features enough to tell...

"Godric!" Eric yelped uncharacteristically. Talbot could not surpress a giggle, and clapped his hands excitedly:

"He likes it darling!"

"I knew he would." Russell said coolly.

Eric flew to the bed and ripped the gag off effortlessley with both hands and held his maker's face in his hands.

"No! Get away! Please?" Godric began thrashing his body and straining his wrists, that were turning red from the pull of the restraints.

Eric suddenly pulled away and stared at the lithe body on the bed in awe. Even as the boy continued to yell and plead for release, Eric could hear his heart beating intensely with fear. He could see tears forming in his eyes even as he thrashed back and forth, and the tears were as clear as rainwater. And Eric detected the slightest odour of rancid oil and dirt that all humans seemed to have no matter how often they bathed.

"Who is he?" Eric asked, unsure of what to think, say, or even feel as the boy had finally given up yelling and instead looked back at Eric in a desperation that he had seen so often before.

"I told you, my dear. We came upon him by coincidence in Germany, shortly before you came to stay with us. We had intended to come to Bon Temp give him to you as a gesture of good faith some time ago when we intended to kill Queen Sophie Ann and win allegiances in her region. But, you came to us, so our plans changed. But hell! Why let a perfectly good boy go to waste? He's yours. Do with him as you like."

Eric stared at Russell, gaping almost idiotically. Then, he turned to the boy.

The boy was trembling on the bed, were Eric not so confused and shocked, he supposed he would've found the sight of a young, beautiful, bound boy trembling half naked on his bed arousing, but the reality of the situation had only began to strike.

A "resemblance" was hardly the word for it. Besides his more obvious human traits and lack of tattoos, the boy looked exactly like Godric and had the exact same build. It had to be more than a coincidence.

"Where did you say he was from?" Eric asked quzzically.

"Germany." Russell responded impatiently, clearly expecting a "thank you" and not an interrogation. "Interesting isn't it? Your maker was from Gaul yes? Just about the same region. I'd say they're probably related somehow. Genes are a helluva thing!" Russell and Talbot giggled while Eric continued to stare at the boy who was now curiously silent and staring back at Eric.

"Who are you people?" The boy asked tearfully.

"We're not people, son, and it is of no matter to you." Russell responded dismissively as if the boy were a common household pet.

"Oh, shit." the boy muttered as if he was going to be sick.

"Oh, by the way, Eric, it gets better. Sniff him. Go ahead, don't be shy dear."

Eric raised an eyebrow at Russell, then leaned into the boy's chest. He whimpered slightly and pulled away as much as the restraints would let him.

Eric inhaled deeply, and for the first time since he had seen this mysterious child provactively displayed in his bed, he felt a single solid emotion: arousal. He felt his cock stir.

"Virgin..."Eric almost moaned the word. The boy looked at Eric, and he could smell the child's fear almost immediately.

Russell and Talbot laughed ruefully, much to the boy's horror.

"I suspect, he won't be for long once you get through with him huh?" Russell winked at Eric.

"Oh, God!" the boy suddenly cried out. "Are you gonna rape me?" he shouted the question at Eric.

"Why, yes he will son," Russell responded in a voice that was horrifyingly cheerful "and I hope you'll be a good boy and take it. Goodnight all. Come Talbot."

"Yes, darling." Talbot said obediently and followed behind Russell, shutting the door behind him.

Eric watched them go out the door, then turned back to what was supposed to be his conquest strapped to his bed. Normally, Eric would have long-pounced on a not-so-willing young virgin. Even as a human, he had found the resistance of a conquest made the act that much sweeter. But, he could not. He stared at the boy again, fascinated.

This is what Godric would've have looked like as a human. His normally smooth alabaster skin flushed pink around his ears and his full mouth, that had always enticed Eric, almost red. Eric reached out and ran his hand along the flat stomach, the boy arched up in fear.

"Ah, don't..."

"Quiet." Eric said in such a stern tone that the boy quieted immediately and held his breath while Eric groped him.

The skin on his stomach was hot to Eric's cool touch. This whole thing was perverse to Eric. This was insanity as a matter of fact. Godric returned to him in human form and given to Eric as a gift for him to violate. Eric couldn't decide if it was too good to be true or a perverse nightmare.

The boy stared at Eric while Eric stared at him. Not a move was made or a sound uttered for almost two minutes as Eric's hand remained on the boy's stomach, unmoving, feeling the heat emitting off the flesh.

"Henry," the boy said nervously.

"What?" Eric said in slight surprise.

"Those guys...they didn't tell you my name. It's Henry."

"Hello, Henry." Eric said bemused. The boy spoke with only a slight German accent and a hint of a proper British accent. Eric suspected while his parents were from Germany, he had been likely raised in England, upper middle class judging from his accent. _Probably backpacking through Europe only to end up a sex toy for a vampire._ _Henry _ had stopped struggling against his restraints and straightened up a bit against the red satin sheets that covered Eric's sleigh-styled bed.

"Please...I have a family. My parents, my sisters, they're probably really..."

_Ahhh, the begging. He is definitely no Godric._

"Darling," Eric sat on the bed next to Henry's prone body and stroked his cheek with one finger while he looked in his eyes. His was soft and kind, but his eyes were predatory "I know what you're doing. Humanizing yourself to your captor... but _that_ only works on other humans. The game changes when you're bumped down on the food chain."

"Please dont..."

"What? Rape you?" Eric chuckled. "And waste all that virgin blood? No worries darling..."

Eric bared his teeth and let his fangs pop out, giving Henry full view of the gleaming canines.

"Oh, shit" Henry began to scramble away, against his restraints, up the mattress.

Eric reached out, grabbed a fistful of brown hair pulled Henry's body toward him as he lowered himself on top of the boy simutaneously. The rough pull of his hair and the force of the mini-collision of their bodies made Henry grunt and Eric growled, aroused. Eric roughly tugged Henry's head to the side, exposing his neck and licked slowly.

"Ahhh! No!" Henry struggled but Eric's body was dead weight on top of him and with his wrists restrained he was helpless while Eric continued to bury his head in the crook of his neck.

Eric groaned, the boy's scream had gone right to his cock and Eric felt himself harden further and he felt precum leaking out of the head. Eric gave one final lick and smirked before sinking his fangs into Henry's neck illiciting a scream from his captive.

Reviews and critiques are always appreciated. Thank you.


End file.
